


Strawberry Ice-cream

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [30]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Is just strawberry okay? They didn’t have strawberries and cream.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Strawberry Ice-cream

Lorcan looked down at the tub of ice cream he held in his hands. This could go either of two ways. It could go perfectly fine, no problems, or it could be a disaster and there would most likely be tears. If Lorcan was being honest it was probably 80/20 and not in his favour.

He took those final few steps up onto their porch and then through the front door. The TV was going so that was where he assumed his wife would be, but Lorcan went to the kitchen to put the few groceries away. He put the ice cream in the freezer, then put away the other things Elide had requested before he went to their living room. Elide was on her phone, taking a video of her stomach, she was grinning with her bottom lip tucked under her teeth. Lorcan watched, a soft smile on his face as he saw the small shifting movements from her bump Elide was recording. When she saw him standing there she put her phone down.

“He was moving like crazy,” Elide said.

Lorcan chuckled. “I could see.”

Elide’s lit up. “Did you get my ice-cream?”

Lorcan felt a slight panic rise in his chest. “Is just strawberry okay? They didn’t have strawberries and cream.”

His wife’s face fell as she heard his words, then Elide looked away from him. “Oh, yeah. That’s fine.”

“Did you want me to get you some?” Lorcan offered gently.

Elide shook her head, her voice breaking as she spoke, “No, thank you.”

_Shit_. She was crying.

“Why wouldn’t they have strawberries and cream?” Elide asked, her tone changing.

There was the anger. It was possible she would go through all seven stages of grief over this.

“It just wasn’t there,” Lorcan said.

Elide cut him a glare, “Did you look _properly_? Or did you have a man’s look?”

Annieth save him, that was something like murder in her eyes. “I looked all over the freezer section. I even asked, and you know how much I hate asking.”

Elide’s gaze softened at that. “You asked?”

Lorcan nodded. “I really did.”

Elide was back to crying. “I just really wanted strawberries and cream.”

When Lorcan sat down next to her on the couch Elide shuffled over so that she was snuggled into his side. “I know you did,” Lorcan said, as he kissed the top of her head. “But I did buy some cream, so maybe we can put that on top. I know it won't be the same, but I thought it might be better than nothing.”

Lorcan saw Elide’s lip pout as she thought about it. “Maybe.”

“If you don’t like it I promise I’ll go back out and find you that ice-cream, okay?” Lorcan told her and Elide nodded.

She moved off him so he could get up and Lorcan went to the kitchen to make up a bowl of ice-cream for his lovely, but slightly irrational, wife. Lorcan brought his offering back into the living room and handed it to Elide. She sniffed at it, her nose wrinkling a little. It took all of one bite before it was decided.

Lorcan was grabbing his keys, headed out to another store in search of real strawberries and cream ice-cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Elide’s reaction was perfectly valid and you can’t convince me otherwise...


End file.
